For Her Heart
by lilly willow
Summary: Wreath loves Temperance. She loves him. What will happen when Craven sets his sights on her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SP characters.**

**Please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated! This is a oneshot, just to clear that up. **

**Enjoy!**

Temperance had been seeing quite a lot of Solomon Wreath lately. It just happened that their appointments coincided with each other. She had developed quite the crush on the stubborn necromancer. Temperance got along well with him and even a few of the other necromancers. Except for Craven. He just gave her the creeps the way he was always staring at her.

Temperance had recently been invited to a dinner event by a colleague of hers. All of her friends or other people she asked couldn't attend. A sudden thought occurred to her.

Temperance was leaving the temple at the same time as him. 'This is my chance.' She thought.

"Um, Wreath. Are you busy?"

Wreath looked her up and down with a raised eye-brow.

"I-I meant tonight. You see I have been invited to this social/ business affair and I hate to go to these things alone."

Wreath raised the other eye-brow.

"I realised its last minute and if you go I'll do you a favour in return," she said sheepishly. He smiled.

"I was going to say yes anyway."

* * *

><p>Wreath knocked on her door. When Temperance opened it, he looked her up and down. She wore a strapless black dress and her hair was elegantly swept up.<p>

"You look radiant," he said simply. She smiled.

"Thank you Wreath," she said.

* * *

><p>Temperance and Wreath ended up having a wonderful evening. Temperance even brought up the subject of High Tenebrae's robes. Wreath tried to assure her that they were genuine but she could detect the faintest smirk in his voice. During the course of the evening, Temperance tripped on the hem of her dress. She fell into Wreath's arms. A spark lit up between them and Temperance's face burned.<p>

"Um... you can let me go now," she said blushing.

At the end of the night, Wreath brought Temperance home. Feeling a little bolder than usual, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Wreath. I had a wonderful time" she smiled. Wreath nodded and walked to his car. Temperance went inside unaware of the danger that awaited her. She was being watched.

Craven

He wanted her. Temperance was such a beautiful woman but there was just one problem. Solomon Wreath. He'd seen the way he Wreath looked at her, so full of love. It disgusted him. But she shared the same look. He hated it. He hated the way Temperance put Wreath on a pedestal and looked at him as if he were nothing. Wreath got everything! Craven would do anything to have her heart. No. He'd do anything to have_ her_.

Temperance

Temperance smiled, kicking off her shoes at the door and locking it. She thought about the wonderful dream of a night she had with Wreath. Not bothering to turn the lights on, she walked to her room in the dark. Temperance took off her jewellery and let down her hair when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around but couldn't see anybody. She looked around in the darkness when she felt a tug on her arms. Temperance fought against the force, knocking things over in the process but when she turned her head, it vanished. Temperance gripped her curtain to help herself up but the railing gave out and she fell to her knees. Shadows covered her eyes and her arms were wrenched back behind her. She felt something cold around her wrists. Temperance tried to summon something, anything but to no avail. 'Magic cuffs' she thought panicked 'Why would a necromancer need those?'. Temperance struggled against her assailant. It was no use. He was too strong for her. The shadows disappeared and a large hand held her throat and chin, keeping her from moving her head. A foul smelling cloth was placed over her face and she blacked out.

Wreath

Wreath returned to Temperance's house for the favour she promised. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. Growing impatient, he turned the door knob. Remembering hearing the locks when he picked her up, Solomon was puzzled when it turned so easily. He opened the door and called out her name. When she didn't answer, he walked in. He checked all the rooms in the house. Then he reached her bedroom. There had been signs of a struggle. The curtain had been torn down, a chair was knocked over, things on her dresser had fallen to the ground. Nobody was in the house. Solomon was worried.

Craven

Craven ordered Abe Rowley to take Temperance from her home. Abe was none too bright but he was obedient to his higher ups. He was strong and would easily be able to physically over power her. Craven had seen her fight and knew she had strong magical capabilities so cautioned Rowley to stay out of her sight and to restrict her powers. He instructed Rowley to bring to her his quarters when he collected Temperance and not to been seen by anyone.

* * *

><p>"I have her," Rowley said upon his return.<p>

"Excellent. Now get out," he ordered. Rowley blindly obeyed, leaving Temperance in the hands of Craven.

* * *

><p>Craven brought her down to a secret part of the temple and placed her on the ground. He looked down at the unconscious Temperance. He thought of the fear she'd have when she realised where she was, the sweet agony on her face when he did things to her. He smiled lustfully. Yes, he'd have his revenge all right.<p>

Temperance

Temperance began to stir. She was cold and realised she was on a hard surface. She remembered the assault and opened her eyes to see Craven standing above her. For once he wasn't wearing his robes, in fact; he wasn't wearing anything but his thermals.

"Craven? Where am I? What do you want from me?" He only smirked in response. This was the response he was looking for.

"It's not what I want my dear," he said jerking her up, "It's what Wreath wants and he wants you. I've seen the way he looks at you, so full of love. It sickens me! He sees you as pure; however... he won't when I'm done with you."

Wreath

Wreath hoped that that someone at the temple had seen her. He spotted Damion Rurik, a young and fairly independent necromancer. Wreath didn't mind him.

"Rurik," Wreath called.

"Look I've agreed to wear the stupid robes but that's it," he complained. His fingers wore many rings and his ears were pierced multiple times. He had a black band on his wrist were his power came from.

"Rurik it's me."

"Oh, Cleric Wreath. What do you need?"

"Have you seen Temperance?"

"The cute little brunette? No. Come to think of it...," he said raising a ringed hand to his chin.

"I think that moron Rowley was muttering something about her."

"Did he mention what he was going to do?" Wreath tried not to sound too anxious.

"I think so. He said... something about her and Craven." Rurik had seen the way he stared at Temperance and came to the same realisation as Wreath. The two men looked at each-other before searching for Rowley.

* * *

><p>Rurik grabbed Rowley by his robes and slammed him against a wall.<p>

"Where is Temperance?" he demanded.

"I did exactly what Cleric Craven told me," Rowley said simply.

"What was that?" Wreath asked.

"To take her to his quarters. He wouldn't tell me why." Rurik searched his face to find out if he was lying. Finding none he let Rowley go. Now they were frantic. Thoughts raged through Wreath's mind. What would Craven want with her? Would he hurt her? And why would he possibly take Temperance?

Temperance

Craven's crashed on hers, his tongue rampaging through her mouth. Temperance tried to bite it but his sharp fingernails dug into her chin. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck. He bit down on the curve between her neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Temperance cried out in pain and he smirked. His hand slipped down her back undoing her zip. She struggled but Craven was too strong. Without her powers she nothing but a mere mortal woman. Craven separated himself from her for a moment so the dress would fall to the ground. Temperance could feel his arousal and it sickened her. He grabbed her arms and forced her to walk towards a table. Craven bent her over the table and struggled to undo her bra-strap. Temperance felt relief at first, until she felt the catch release.

"NO!" she screamed. Craven pushed his body close to hers, his hands roaming the newly exposed skin.

"Solomon..." she whimpered. Craven lost his temper, grabbing a handful of her hair and wrenched her head back to his lips.

"He can't save you now!" he snarled. His hands slid down her sides. Tears began to stream down her face. His cold hands on her bare skin gave her goose-bumps.

"Stop... please..." she begged as she felt him grip the elastic of her underwear. He only smirked wider at her feeble begging. Suddenly, Wreath and Rurik burst into the room.

"Wreath, Rurik..." Temperance said hope filling her. They looked disgusted with the situation Craven had put her in.

"Craven, let the girl go!" Wreath demanded. Craven looked like his head was going to explode.

"No! She's mine, you can't have her!" he screeched. Rurik raised his banded hand and shadows forced him against the back wall. Wreath used the key he obtained from Rowley to unlock Temperance. He took off his coat and covered her. She wrapped the coat around her tightly.

"Cleric Wreath, I'll deal with him. You take care of her alright?" Rurik said. Wreath nodded and Rurik took the squirming Craven out of the room.

"Oh, before I leave can you give me the cuffs? I figure some of the others will wanna have a little fun." Wreath handed him the cuffs. Only when they were gone did Temperance break down. She clutched at his shirt, sobbing into his chest.

"Temperance, are you alright?" he said, gently lifting her chin.

"I... I don't know. I feel violated and humiliated and just so... used," she sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's alright Temperance. I'm an old fashioned man. I don't believe that a woman, especially one as lovely as you, should be treated in such a vulgar way." He wiped away her tears and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Craven

The cuffs were put on him and he was dressed by several necromancers whom he had wronged in the past. Rurik shoved Craven in the janitor's closet and laughed, knowing it wouldn't be cleaning day for six more days.

Temperance

Wreath brought Temperance home. Temperance wrapped her arms around him.

"Solomon, stay with me, tonight," she whispered. Wreath gently pushed her away.

"Temperance, look I know you're vulnerable but I don't want take advantage of you." Temperance pressed her lips against his.

"I don't want sex. It's just that... I knew that I locked the door. I don't want to be alone right now. Please... I feel so safe with you." She smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Wreath waited until she had changed before entering. He helped her fix her room before sitting down in the chair by her bed. She laid down on her bed and beckoned Wreath to sit with her. A light blush tinged Wreath's cheeks but obeyed her simple command.<p>

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I only regret that we didn't get there sooner."

"Solomon it's ok. I'm just glad you saved me when you did. Any later and he would've...," she trailed off and held him tight.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It'll be easier to forget this ordeal when my injuries heal," she said drifting off to sleep. He smiled at Temperance asleep in his arms. He looked at mark Craven left on her neck. How dare he desecrate her flawless skin like that? He lightly touched it. She stirred but didn't wake. Wreath could now see the bruises he had left on her arms and the welts from his fingernails on her chin. He kissed the top of her head. He'd never let anyone hurt this delicate beauty again.

Epilogue

Temperance and Wreath kept their relationship a secret from everyone else. They would meet in dark corners or spend the night at each other's houses. However, Wreath made sure no one ever hurt or treated Temperance wrongly again. Meanwhile, Craven had just been released from the closet. Rurik was there with his i-phone to record the event. Valkyrie, who was there for her training, nearly wet herself laughing when she saw Craven run past in pink Barbie print underwear. Craven rounded a corner... and ran right into Tenebrae, the high priest.


End file.
